


The Bloodstained Moon

by Artorias



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood Drinking, Demon Blood, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Light Angst, Multi, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artorias/pseuds/Artorias
Summary: You abandoned your ties with the Blood Moon, destined to spend an eternity alone. Not that you minded.Many, many years have passed. You're content to live in your isolated cabin far, far away from the reaches of Ionia, content to let the Inquisition deal with the threat of the Blood Moon.Until one day, a wounded priestess finds her way to you.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashey Lashey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ashey+Lashey).

> Requested by: Ashey Lashey
> 
> "Can I have an Bloodmoon Akali x Futa! Wolf Vastayan! Reader story? One wherein Akali rescues a wolf Vastaya from the clutches of enemies? Perhaps even a scene where the two fall in love and mate?"

The night wind howls against your ears and tail, swaying with the wind as you stare at the moon. Your hooded mask billowing with the raging wind as you stare down at the myriad of fallen Inquisition soldiers around you. Sheathing your Claymore on your back, you raise an eyebrow at a familiar figure, its back slumped against a lone tree.

A blood red moon bloodies the ground, an unnatural shade of red dying the world in its eldritch aura.

The Blood Moon beckons to foolish mortals; naive souls who crave nothing but power.

Once in a while, it _ humors _ someone. Gives them unspeakable, eldritch power. It wasn’t long until the holy and righteous claimed this to be blasphemy. As such, The Inquisition was formed, their ranks dedicated to the total annihilation of the Blood Moon cult forever. Ever so evolving, they were hellbent on stopping The Blood Moon cult, their lives forfeit in the name of purity. The thought of it makes you gag.

Kneeling down, you inspect the bleeding womans valuables. Her Eastern clothes are in tatters, her Kama and kunai combo scattered on the forest floor. Smirking smugly, you kneel down in front of her. Her eyes are hollow, her life on the verge of slipping away forever. Unsurprising, when did the Blood Moon ever care for its followers?

You of all people would know best, after all.

Uncovering your hood, you peer down at the broken girl, her breath hitched as she stares into your slitted eyes.

“Well well well… yet another Blood Moon priestess. I see you were ambushed,” You mutter, your voice deep and gravelly. Pulling out a simple crimson red tonic, you hold it in front of her. “Allow me to propose a deal. I give you this, you live. In return, you are to come with me and answer some questions of mine. You are quite the elusive priestess, Akali Tethi.”

Her eyes narrow, reaching for her weapons that aren’t there. Cackling, you uncap the bottle, tipping a tiny amount of the liquid onto the floor. “Truly a Blood Moon priestess, stumbling towards violence before being diplomatic. Your wounds _ will _ kill you. Will you sip from my elixir, or will your soul become yet another plate of fodder for your beloved Blood Moon?”

She growls quietly, before nodding, gesturing towards the tonic. “Good choice.”

Tipping the tonic to her lips, she gulps experimentally, before taking large ones in relief. Groaning in pain, she flexes her limbs before staring in wonder at her rapidly closing wounds.

“Impressed? Perks of… never mind. Now, don’t forget our deal. You _ will _ come with me. I need not a mortal soul to converse with, mind you.” You say, unsheathing your Claymore. It’s stained with pulsing red, crackling energy. A symbol is carved onto the hilt, a faint glow visible. 

  


Akali stands up, brushing dirt and dried blood off of her clothing. She stares at you warily, sheathing her weapons on her waist before grunting. “...Lead the way.”

Chuckling, you grin. “Follow.”

** _~ 15 MINUTES LATER, YOUR COTTAGE ~_ **

Opening your door to your cottage, you gesture her to the vacant table with its chair, sparking a flame onto your cozy fireplace. She scans her surroundings subtly, taking in every inch of your household. Good, she stays alert, even under the pretense of comfort.

Pouring yourself a cup of tea, you gently sip, sitting on the floor. Removing your hood, you ruffle your hair, straightening out your wild mane of hair. You sigh in relief, finally letting your ears go free.

“Well then… I shall begin the questions.”

She grunts, motioning for you to get this over with. She definitely feels your unnatural presence…

Grunting, you wave her worries away. “Relax. I will not strike you down in my home; blood takes quite a long while to wash away on freshly waxed floors. Regardless, I will ask thee several questions. Shall you answer willingly?”

Giving a simple nod, she stares at you, her eyes showing no trace of emotion.

Good.

“Then, I shall begin now. First, how _ are _ they? I have not seen nor heard from… _ them _ in ages.”

The priestess raises an eyebrow, a confused grimace on her face. “Who do you speak of? My fellow cultists?”

“Precisely. Diana, Elise, Jhin, Shen, Sivir, Talon, Zilean, Yasuo… so much fresh blood coming in. It makes me sick with an odd mix of satisfaction.”

She snarls, instantly brandishing her Kama and kunai at you, throwing her several kunais in your direction. Smirking, you simply unsheath your claymore half out, blocking the projectiles with ease. “Now now… I asked for a peaceful chat, and you throw your knives at me? Tsk tsk… the Moon is truly getting impatient in picking its followers, isn’t it?”

Waving your hand, a set of glowing red chains immediately ensnare her limbs, chaining her down onto the chair. She growls in anger, thrashing against her bonds.

Unsheathing your greatsword with one hand, you raise it to her neck. Her eyes widen in recognition upon seeing the symbol carved onto the hilt, ceasing her thrashing immediately.

“I-Impossible… a Moon carving? It can’t be…”

You sigh, before thrusting the tip of your blade into the ground, keeping the sword upright. “You have a keen eye. Odd, isn’t it? How could I, a lowly wolf vastaya, bear a blade of the Moon itself?”

Looking her dead in the eye, you whisper into her ear, “I will ask you one more time. **Do not raise your blade against me again, or I’ll shall deign to rip into your flesh from head to toe.**” You growl into her ear, your canine teeth slowly sharpening as you bear your fangs.. Your eyes crackle with red energy, your freshly waxed floor becoming dyed with blood red.

She quickly nods, her limbs going limp on her chair. “Y-Yes… fine.”

“Good.” Ripping out your claymore, you sheath it yet again and let out a sigh, crossing your arms. “Then answer me another; how long have you been on your pilgrimage? Have you conversed with the Blood Moon lately?”

“...No. I have not. It said it wanted to be alone for a while, to allow me to focus on my pilgrimage”

“HAH! Left alone… let me tell you this; the blood moon is _ not _ left alone. It is always here, watching over you. It spits excuses at every turn… just as it did before.”

“How do you know so much about the Moon? Others would give half their lifespan to have the knowledge you do. Dare I say you know more than Diana?”

Supposedly. She may have been gifted with long-dead knowledge by the Moon, but by experience, you outrank her by a mile. “Perhaps.” You mutter, sipping your tea. “Good. You’ve answered my question. I will now give you the courtesy to ask me whatever you wish.”

She sighs, staring at the floor. “I suppose that’s as good as I’ll get. Very well… then, who are you? And how do you know so much about the Moon? You are not a member of the Blood Moon… I know every single face there.”

A vacant look forms in your eyes, lost in thought as relatively unpleasant memories resurface. “...You could call me a fellow member, technically. You could call me the progenitor of the Moon, in a way.”

Akali’s eyes narrow, about to speak, but you cut her off. “Allow me to explain. Before, the Moon was… there. It simply existed without rhyme nor reason; simply existing and doing nothing. I stumbled upon it one day, and it beckoned to me with sweet, sweet whispers. Promises of power and authority. Of course, being the naive, orphaned fool I was, I accepted without hesitation. What need were there for caution? I had nothing to lose, after all.”

Taking another sip from your tea, you sigh and cross your legs. “We managed to have a splendid relationship together. Dare I say romantic? Hah! I could only imagine the face on your other members faces. Nonetheless- it was special. We had eachother… and that was okay, for a time.”

You close your eyes, blowing on your hot tea. “Then… something changed. It began to grow more violent and violent, every single day. Its once beautiful mix of pale white and red soon was corrupted by an infectious red… and the beloved Moon that gave me a place to belong, was ripped away from me forever.”

Akali says nothing, waiting for you to finish as she stares at you unflinchingly.

“To this day, I never understood what caused it to become so… evil. It became everything it swore to destroy. Selfish. Jealous. Angry. _ Evil. _”

“Do you have any suspicions?” Akali says, her silence broken. “Any ideas on what might have corrupted it?”

“I do not know. Keep in mind, this was almost a millennia ago. Almost a thousand years of searching ancient tombs, libraries filled with grimoires of dead languages, and nothing. I ended my search long ago, and now only want one thing.”

Unsheathing your Claymore, the polished shine acts as a makeshift mirror, your wild hair and face bared for the world to see. A flash to the past shows you again, the young naive girl who found a place to belong, someone to cherish.

"But that is a tale for another time." 

Leaning your sword against the table, you stare at the priestess, a troubled look on her face. “You seem to be taking this relatively well. I could be lying, you know. Perhaps I’m feeding you sordid tales in an attempt to strike you down while your guard is down.”

“My guard is never down, wolf. And… I know that mark. It’s not one of ours, but… the Moon has shown it to me on occasion. It was never intentional, but I could see flashes and glimpses of it rarely.”

“Then it is enough. Therefore… I would like to ask you something, Miss Tethi.”

Standing up, you tip the hilt of your claymore towards the curious priestess, her eyes glazing over the glowing symbol. “A week. A week of your time, so that I may understand you better. It’s been quite a long time since I’ve had company.”

Glimmering with mirth, your eyes scan over her clothing, still ripped. “Plus, it definitely looks like you’ve nowhere to stay. So, how about it? I will not raise my blade against you, priestess. You have my word. I only ask that you promise me the same.”

She opts to simply stare at you, before sighing. “I… am not one to turn down free lodgings. Forgive me if I’m suspicious, you understand what I am... what I do.”

“But of course. How about this, then?” Raising your hand, you give a quick swipe down the length of your blade, drawing out a long string of blood. The priestess’ eyes widen, her mouth watering as she struggles against your chain.

“I know you lot and your craving for blood… what blood can compare to the progenitor of the Blood Moon herself?”

Tracing a line of blood on her cheek, she whines as you slowly caress her cheek, streaks of blood slowly trickling down. “Once you partake my blood, this will be my mark of protection. I will not harm you, unless you harm me. No Inquisitor shall raise their blade against you, lest they risk my wrath.”

Slowly nodding, she sinks her teeth into your wound, drinking as much blood as she desires, gulping down pint after pint. Chuckling to yourself, you slowly undo the chains, dissipating in streaks of pale white light.

“As such, the contract is finished. I do look forward to knowing you, dear…”


	2. Day 2

The moon is normal, for one rarity of a night. It’s nights like these where you do appreciate the scarce normalcy of the blissful white moon that hovers over the world, bathing the earth in its ethereal glow. 

  
  


Whereas the Blood Moon reflected its torment to weak willed fools, the regular moon did no such thing. You can appreciate such neutrality.

  
  
  


Your newfound companion, Akali, sits in an odd fashion in front of the fireplace. Winter has begun to set it, snow falling from the sky like drizzled ash. You sip from your mug, your hot tea doing wonders to warm up your body.

  
  


“Would you like some tea? I can see you shiver from here. Your wounds will get worse like that.” You say quietly, gesturing towards her scarcely covered body. “You look like you could use some warmer clothes. Blood Moon Priestess you may be, but that doesn’t exempt you from earthly weather.”

  
  


She stares in your direction, before finally nodding with a sigh. You rummage through your closet, finding a suitable coat for her to wear that fits her. You manage to find one of your best ones you’ve created, but sadly doesn’t fit you anymore. 

  
  
  


The priestess stares at it for a second, before draping it over her with a sigh of relief. “...Thank you. Our compound is exempt from the weather, so…”

  
  
  


You raise an eyebrow. “How odd. You mean to say you don’t experience even the pleasant forms of weather? Rain is my favorite. I don’t have to water my crops and plants, I don’t have to go out and fetch water from my well.”

  
  


“For the progenitor of the Moon, you’re quite... “ Akali whispers, trailing off.

  
  


“Civilized? Friendly? You’re not the first,” You say, shrugging. “What is the point of being a brute, especially in a world that’s been tainted with enough darkness? It’s simply foolish, and wastes precious time and energy. I’m sure you know how scarce  _ that _ is nowadays.”

  
  


You’re not exactly wrong. What, with the Inquisition burning innocents at the stake for even having the slightest connection to the Blood Moon, citizens cowering in fear at the slightest crime? Good in the world is slowly dwindling. Cynical you may be, but that hasn’t stopped you from at least doing the right thing.

  
  


“I see… at least you can pride in yourself for doing the right thing. I myself question my actions.”

  
  
  


“You second guess yourself? Are you having second thoughts, child?” You mutter, ears twitching.

  
  


She takes a sip from her new cup of tea, which you slowly hand her. “Yes. I… I don’t know if what I’m doing is necessarily the right thing. Sacrifices? Is there really a need to sacrifice innocent lives to keep the Moon sated? It seems so foolish, unnecessary. When I embarked on this pilgrimage, I expected some semblance of safety. I’m no fool, Wolf. I can defend myself, but… when I was ambushed, I at least was expecting some form of help from the Moon. Yet… In my time of need, I was ignored.” She whispers, shaking her head.

  
  


“Was my faith for naught? Did the moon simply discard me for running out of use? I don’t… I don’t know anymore. Have I been wasting time, slaying innocents for nothing but a lie?”

  
  
  


You let out a deep sigh, sitting next to her in front of the fireplace. Truthfully, you somewhat expected this- the Moon has gotten drunk from its peak power. You internally groan, eyes narrowed as you reminisce from the days where you two simply had each other. No foolish dreams of grandeur. No staining the world with the Moons blight. Simply existing for the sake of keeping each other satisfied.

  
  
  
  


“I asked myself that same question, all those years ago. When the Moon abandoned me… when its lust for power grew too great for me to control.”

  
  
  
  


Your gaze is turned solely to the fireplace, the crackling flames bringing some semblance of serenity into the room. Taking a sip from your cup of tea, you slowly close your eyes in thought, remembering memories you once thought lost forever.

  
  
  


“Life after life. I remember my first kill. I was splayed out on the floor, my breath heaving as I saw the life leave that mans eyes. Granted, he was a psychopath, but still… knowing that there was a human being that had a life and family that I murdered was quite jarring to me.”

  
  


You remember that day. When the Moon tempted you to shove your blade down further and further, his choked gargles echoing through the chilly night air. The adrenaline rushing through your burning veins, eyes glowing a sickly pale red.

  
  


Akali stiffens, head resting on her knees. “I can’t imagine you cutting down so many people.”

  
  


“When all you’ve ever known is violence, you get accustomed to it quite quickly.”

  
  


“I’m sorry. You just seem so… gentle. Almost motherly, in a way.” 

  
  


You let out a subtle chuckle at that, shaking your head. “Nonsense. I’ve given up on the prospect of motherhood long, long ago. Perhaps due to my age, those instincts refuse to leave me,” You shrug. “It’s quite difficult to explain, really.”

  
  


“I see. My apologies for prying so deep. I find you interesting, that’s all.”

  
  


“How flattering. What do you see in a lowly wolf vastaya like myself?” You chuckle.

  
  


Akali gazes into your eyes, a pool of dull amber. A sign of a woman who’s seen far too much. A woman desinted to spend her entire life alone.

  
  


“I see something dangerous… but I also see something interesting.”

  
  


You raise an eyebrow and smile at that. “Interesting and dangerous never mix together. Too volatile.”

  
  


The look in her eyes is something you know very well. The look someone uses when they’re tempted for something they  _ really _ should not have. Forbidden fruit. Taboo.

  
  


“...Maybe I want something volatile.” She whispers, her sharp eyes striking into your dull orbs.

  
  


Closing your eyes slowly, you let out a curious hum, resting your head in your hand. 

  
  


“Is that so?” You whisper, a cheshire grin forming onto your face. “How forward.”

  
  


The stoic, calm look always present on her visage disappears, replaced by an embarassed shade of scarlet staining her cheeks. The priestess immediately sits up, brushing off her outfit with a huff.

  
  


“I-I’m going to get some fresh air.” 

  
  
  


With that, she hurries outside the door, her kunai and kama holstered on her waist. Akali turns back to look at you, a mysterious look in her eyes that sends a myriad of emotions welling through your body. Your wolf ears twitch in amusement, before you wave her out of the house.

  
  


“Don’t let me stop you.”

  
  
  


Akali looks away, sighing as the door closes shut.

  
  
  
  


“How intriguing…” 


End file.
